Openit Calender
thumb|180px< OEEF Offener Kalender. Wenn Du einen Programmpunkt zur OEEF beitragen willst, trage ihn selbst in den Kalender ein. Alternativ kannst Du ihn auch in den Kommentaren posten oder eine Mail schreiben an Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de. | Hilfe für die Organisation Deines Programmpunktes, findest du vielleicht hier. ENG: Open Calender. Want to show or do something at the OEEF? Add your contribution to the calender or write an email to zimmermann.lars@email.de. Adding it yourself? | Need help with the oranizing and supplying your idea? Visit this site. . thumb|666px|Benutze die Karte, um die Ortskoordinaten herauszufinden / Use the map to find the coordinates Open Street Map 'Vor der Messe | Earlier' Vor der OEEF wird es mehrere Events, Workshops, Aktionen und regelmäßige Treffen geben, um sie zu entwickeln. Du kannst teilnehmen oder einfach selbst etwas gestalten. News hierzu über ooewi.mail@googlemail.com oder Facebook. / E: There will be several events, workshops and meetings to develope the OEEF, come by or create one your own. Get news on this by describing to the newsletter ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or join this page on facebook. 'Termine | Dates' *'June 22, 19 Uhr | 7pm' - OEEF Offene Entwicklungsparty 4 | Open Organisation Party No.4 | Prinzessinnengärten Berlin * . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E>: OEEF CALENDER Sep. 26.-29. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . thumb|76px 'Jeden Tag | Everyday ' . 'Stände | Booths '(Mehr) *Noch kein Ort, Stand von LEILA BERLIN - Leila verleiht an alle teilnehmende z.B. Werkzeuge, Fahrräder, Zelte und Sachen. Während der Konferenz gern ohne Mitgliedschaft. / E: Leila Berlin helps with tools and more. Just browse through our site to find tools or outdoor stuff and tell us what you need during OEEF. *PURAPUR HYBRIDWINDEL, www.purapur.de *Noch kein Ort, Stand/Projektvorstellung: BÜRGERINTITIATIVE STADTGRÜN aus Halle *Noch kein Ort, OWi OFFENE ÖKOLOGISCHE UMWELT & WIRTSCHAFT, www.ooewi.de . 'Ausstellung | Exhibitions' *F2, Oranienplatz, OPEN WALL, OPEN WALL wird eine große Tafelwand sein mit Zitaten, Ideen und Argumenten zu Open Source (voraussichtlich auf dem Oranienplatz) / E: OPEN WALL will be an open wall with ideas, quotes and arguments about Open Source, interactive. Von Lars *KUNSTAUSTELLUNG | ART SHOW * . 'Essen | Food' *OPEN FOOD AREA * . 'Spielplatz | Playgrounds' *Open Makerlab *MAKE YOUR OWN BADGE BAR/BAU DEIN OEEF BADGE (E>:. 'Noch Ohne Ort Und Zeit | No Place And Time Yet' *NACHHALTIGKEIT? FRAG OMA! - Ressourcenspartechniken von früher: „Meine Großmutter hebt immer alles auf und weiß, wie sie Dinge pflegt und wieder ganz macht.“ – Offener Austausch zwischen Jung und Alt: Diskussion, Gespräche, Workshops, von Inka C. Palm, in Entwicklung, Mithelfer gesucht *Bau von "WEITERLESEN" Zeitungshalterungen für gelesene, aktuelle Zeitungen, die auf diesem Weg im öffentlichen Raum zum Weiterlesen zur Verfügung gestellt werden, Workshop mit Johannes. *Bau automatisch bewässerter Pflanzgefäße für ein Café rund um den Oranienplatz à la Begrünung in Modulen . 'Donnerstag | Thursday (Sep. 26) '''Den Ganzen Tag | All Day * . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' * . '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM ' * . 'ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8pm ' * . . 'Freitag | Friday' (Sep. 27) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' * . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM to 1PM ' * . '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM ' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter / E: OWi POSTERWORKSHOP. Learn to make a biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de *Noch kein Ort/keine Zeit: Workshop: ERNÄHRUNG UND LANDWIRTSCHAFT IM ZEICHEN KNAPP WERDENDER RESSOURCEN, mit Antje/Halle antje.manteuffel@posteo.de * *B2, Theater Aufbau Kreuzberg /TAK , 19.30 Uhr, Salon INTERKULTURELL - Musik & Politik: SOZIALE, SOLIDARISCHE ÖKONOMIE -Bedürfnisorientierte, nachhaltige Arbeit oder sozialromantische Illusion? - Ein Streitgespräch mit AktivistInnen und SkeptikerInnen + Musik für bewegte Menschen. MITMACHEN. AktivistInnen erfolgreicher sozialer, solidarischer Unternehmen: Meldet Euch! Streitet mit uns über Alternativen zum Heuschrecken-Kapitalismus! Engagierte MusikerInnen mit interkultureller Besetzung und mitreißendem Sound: Meldet Euch!, Veranstaltung von Helle Panke e.V. - Rosa-Luxemburg-Stiftung in Kooperation mit TAK und OEEF, Karin Hopfmann . 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8PM' *22 Uhr (10pm), PARTY * . . . 'Samstag | Saturday' (Sep. 28) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All Day' *D2, Betahaus, PEOPLE IN BETA, www.betahaus.de/ . 'Bis 13 Uhr | AM To 1PM' *F2, Oranienplatz, north west benches, 10 am; (Guided Tour) "TERRAFORMING in the post internet world: how the post internet world will ... and what we can learn from that today – a quick entrance into sidewise time travelling" (Guided Tour), with Jupiter Conundrum , f.i.l.z@email.de *Noch kein Ort/Keine Zeit: Vortrag mit Seminar-Anteil: ESSBARE WALDGÄRTEN (als nachhaltige Form des Nahrungsanbaus, mit "subsistenz"-Charakter), von Antje Manteuffel, antje.manteuffel@posteo.de * . '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM' *F2, Oranienplatz Nord-Ost, 14:00-17:00 Uhr, O:Wi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein kompostierbares Poster zu machen und entwickele es weiter/OWi POSTERLAB, Learn to make an biodegradable Poster and develope it further, Kontakt: zimmermann.lars(at)email.de *G1, Parkstreifen, 15 Uhr, OPEN SOURCE URLAUBSBEWÄSSERUNG (Workshop), Lerne eine intelligentes (regeneratives) Bewässerungssystem zu bauen und entwickele es weiter, Stichworte: Stadtökologie, Landschaftsarchitektur, Fassadenbegrünung, Dachbegrünung, Regenwassermanagement, urbaner Gartenbau, urbaner Hitzeinseleffekt, offene Produktentwicklung, mit Sven Benthin & grüne Planungsgemeinschaft , Lies mehr hier im Wiki . *G2, Naunynplatz, 17 Uhr, REGENERATIVE BÜHNENBILDER – Modelwerkstatt & -labor / E: REGENERATIVE STAGE DESIGNS – discussion & workshop/ M.Muchina *Noch kein Ort: ZERO WASTE GERMANY INFOSTAND. Zero Waste Europe ist ein Koalition mit dem Ziel keinen Müll mehr zu produzieren, der auf Müllhalden oder Verbrennungsanlagen endet. Stattdessen gilt Reduce Reuse, Recycle (Müll verringern, wiederverwenden, recyceln). Die ZW Germany Fraktion wird bald starten! . 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8PM ' *PARTY * . . . . 'Sonntag | Sunday' (Sep. 29) 'Den Ganzen Tag | All day' *D2, Betahaus, PEOPLE IN BETA, www.betahaus.de/ . 'Bis 13 Uhr | Am To 1PM' * . '13 Uhr Bis 20 Uhr | 1PM To 8PM' *Noch kein Ort/keine Zeit, OEEF: CONNECTING THE DOTS: Open Brainstorming + Update – Und was werden wir morgen machen? / & what will we do now?, mit Nikolai, Lars, Guests * . 'Ab 20 Uhr | Starting 8 PM ' * . . ende '' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eigener Kalendereintrag | Calender entry how ''english description below Die OEEF ist eine Guerilla Messe. D.h. es gibt keine Kuratierung. Jeder kann einfach selbst entscheiden und einen Programmpunkt beisteuern. Damit der Programmpunkt gefunden werden kann, tragt ihn einfach selbst in den Kalender ein (oben auf Bearbeiten klicken) oder für Hilfe schreibt eine Mail an: zimmermann.lars@email.de Beim Selbsteintragen nach diesem Muster vorzugehen: Beginnt den Eintrag mit den Koordinaten - wo findet euer Programmpunkt statt z.B. "F2" (Sucht euch die Koordinaten für euren ausgewählten Ort auf der Karte unten heraus), dann eine genaue Ortsbezeichnung z.B "Oranienplatz", dann die genaue Zeit z.B. "14:00 Uhr", dann der Name eures Programmpunktes in Großbuchstaben z.B. "OWi POSTERLAB", dann eine Kurzbeschreibung z.B.'' "Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen",'' zum Schluss eine Mailadresse oder Telefonnummer z.B. "Name@Emailadresse.de", damit wir eine Woche vor Konferenzbeginn die Termine bestätigen können. Fasst die Beschreibung des Programmpunktes möglichst kurz, für längere Beschreibungen verlinkt zu euren Websites oder legt eine neue Seite hier im Wiki an und beschreibt oder organisiert den Programmpunkt dort besser. Für Hilfe schreibt eine Mail an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. Ihr könnt euren Programmpunkt auch in die Kommentare schreiben. Beispieleintrag/Example Entry: *F2, Oranienplatz, 14 Uhr/2pm, OWi POSTERLAB, Lerne ein bioabbaubares Poster zu machen/Learn to make a biodegradable poster, name@emailadress.de . ENG: The OEEF is a guerilla fair. There is no curation. If you want to contribute something, just do it. Announce your idea in the open calender. You can do this as described below or write an email to zimmermann.lars@email.de Start the entry with the coordinates of the place for example "F2", use the map below to find them. Than the exact name of the place for example'' "Oranienplatz", than the exact time for example "''2pm", than the name of your event in capitals for example "OWi POSTERLAB", than a short description for example. "Learn to make a biodegradable poster" end with an email address or telephonenumber so we can confirm a week before for example "name@emailadress.com" Make the description short. If you need more space for description or organisation link to your website or start a new wikipage here in the wiki. (How to Use the Wiki?) For help write an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. You can add your contribution also down in the comments. Kategorie:OEEF